eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 6 - Cersei II
Cersei II ist das sechste Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Cersei Lennister. Zusammenfassung Cersei Lennister lernt den neuen Hohen Septon kennen, der sich als widerspenstiger Fanatiker für den Glauben entpuppt. Dank ihres Verhandlungsgeschicks willigt er aber schließlich ein, die Spatzen aus Königsmund zu entsenden, Tommen Baratheon endlich zu salben und der Krone fast eine Million Golddrachen Schulden zu erlassen. Als Gegenleistung werden die beiden militärischen Orden des Glaubens wiederbelebt und dem Hohen Spatz unterstellt. Zugleich nehmen Cerseis Pläne, Margaery Tyrell loszuwerden, konkretere Züge an. Synopsis Taena berichtet von Margaery Cersei Lennister befindet sich in einer Sänfte Visenyas Hügel hinauf auf dem Weg zur Großen Septe von Baelor. Taena von Myr begleitet sie, während Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel voranreitet, um den Weg für die Sänfte freizuhalten. Taena erzählt Cersei, dass sich Margaery Tyrell einen großen Hofstaat bestehend aus Jongleuren, Narren, Sängern und Puppenspielern halte. Unter den Sängern befinden sich Hamisch der Harfner, Alaric von Eysen und Wat, der Blaue Barde, der ihr am liebsten zu sein scheint. Cersei erinnert sich an den Blauen Barden als einen hübschen jungen Mann, der auf Tommen Baratheons Hochzeit gespielt hat. Sie fragt sich, ob er und Margaery eine Affäre haben könnten. Sie fragt Taena nach Margaerys Jungfräulichkeit, von der Margaery behauptet, sie noch zu besitzen, während Taena sich nicht so sicher ist, denn sie könne sich noch sehr gut an das Betten nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Lord Renly Baratheon erinnern. Allerdings hatte man am nächsten Tag das Laken nicht öffentlich gezeigt, weshalb es keinen Beweis gebe, dass sie ihre Unschuld in dieser Nacht verloren hat. Es gibt außerdem eine Reihe von Ritter, die Haus Tyrell ihren Eid geschworen haben, die regelmäßig Margaerys Gemächer besuchen: Ser Horas Rothweyn und sein Bruder ser Hobber Rothweyn, Ser Tallad, Ser Lambert Drehbeer, Ser Bayard Norcross, Ser Korten Grünhügel, Ser Portifer Holzbauer und Ser Lucantin Holzbauer. Auch Großmaester Pycelle besucht Margaery regelmäßig, genauso wie Jalabhar Xho von den Sommerinseln. Ihre Cousinen sind außer den genannten oft bei der Königin, aber am öftesten erscheint ihr Bruder Ser Loras Tyrell bei ihr: er besucht sie jeden Abend und jeden Morgen, und Taena deutet an, dass sie sogar verbotene Dinge miteinander treiben würden. Cersei will dem neuen Hohen Septon einen Besuch abstatten, der einer der so genannten Spatzen ist. Pycelle hatte sie über die Regeln des Glaubens ausführlich aufgeklärt. Septone legen ihren Familiennamen ab, sogar diejenigen von hoher Geburt, aber der Hohe Septon legt auch den Vornamen ab, weil er nach der Auffassung des Glaubens an die Sieben zur Verkörperung der Götter geworden ist und ihn nicht mehr braucht. Die Ergebensten wählen in der Regel einen aus ihren eigenen Reihen aus, aber es gibt hin und wieder Ausnahmen, und der neue Hohe Septon ist sogar jemand aus dem einfachen Volk. Zu Zeiten von Baelor I. Targaryen hatte es einen Hohen Septon gegeben, der ein sehr begabter Steinmetz gewesen ist, sodass Baelor dachte, dass er die Reinkarnation des Schmieds sein müsse, dabei konnte er weder lesen noch schreiben und sich auch keine Gebete merken. Manche behaupten, Baelors Hand des KönigsBaelor hatte nur eine Rechte Hand‚ nämlich Prinz Viserys Targaryen. habe den Hohen Septon vergiften lassen, um dem Reich weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen. Anschließend habe Baelor erfolgreich die Ergebensten gedrängt, einen Achtjährigen zu erwählen, der angeblich Wunder bewirken konnte, woraufhin Taena scherzt, dass ihr siebenjähriger Sohn Rotger Sonnwetter dann ja auch bald das Amt ausüben könne. Cersei schlägt Taena vor, ihren Sohn an den Hof zu holen, damit Tommen einen gleichaltrigen Freund hat. Plötzlich fällt ihr auf, dass er noch nie einen Freund besessen hat wie sie Jaime Lennister oder Melara Heidewies. Sogar Joffrey Baratheon hatte in Sandor Clegane in gewisser Weise einen Freund gehabt, wenngleich er vermutlich eher eine Art Vaterersatz für Robert Baratheon darstellte. Taena dankt für das Angebot, doch sie fürchtet zugleich, dass sich Rotger in so einer großen Stadt wie Königsmund nicht zurecht fände, denn er sei nur an Langtafel gewöhnt. Die Sänfte hält abrupt an, und Cersei hört, wie Ser Osmund draußen immer wütender wird und Befehle brüllt, den Weg wieder frei zu machen. Sie schaut hinaus und ruft Ser Meryn Trant zu sich, der ihr erklärt, dass die Spatzen den Weg versperren. Cersei ärgert sich insgeheim über die Wahl des neuen Septons, und sie schwört sich, dass sie beim nächsten die Wahl entscheiden werde. Der hohe Septon hatte sich geweigert, Tommen zu salben, vermutlich weil sie bestimmt hatte, die Schulden der Krone weiter zurückzuzahlen. Während seiner Eroberungskriege konvertierte Aegon I. Targaryen zum Glauben an die Sieben und gewann dadurch die Unterstützung des Volkes. Er ließ sogar eine neue Zeitrechnung mit dem Augenblick beginnen, an dem er vom damaligen Hohen Septon in Altsass gesalbt worden war. Als Taena erklärt, dass Der Glaube sicher nur sein Gold haben wolle, erinnert sich Cersei daran, dass zwei der aussichtsreichen Kandidaten auf das Amt, Septon Torbert und Septon Raynard, äußerst Verständnisvoll ihrer Situation gegenüber gewesen sind, anders als etwa Noho Dimittis, der Abgesandte der Eisernen Bank von Braavos. Cersei denkt darüber nach, wie wichtig es ist, die Königliche Flotte wieder aufzubauen, denn sie will sich nicht allein auf die Schiffe von Haus Rothweyn vom Arbor verlassen. Das neue Flaggschiff soll auf Auran Wassers Vorschlag hin den Namen Lord Tywin tragen und es wird doppelt so viele Ruder haben wie die König Roberts Hammer. Weitere Schiffe sollen Süße Cersei, Tapferer Joffrey, Lady Joanna und Löwin heißen. Dann hatte Cersei den Fehler gemacht, Tommen die übrigen fünf Namen aussuchen zu lassen, und so sollen die weiteren Schiffe Königin Margaery, Goldene Rose, Lord Renly, Lady Olenna und Mondbub heißen, wobei Auran alle Überzeugungskunst aufbringen musste, damit Tommen das letzte Schiff schließlich doch noch in Prinzessin Myrcella umbenennt. Cersei bahnt sich den Weg durch die Spatzen Die Sänfte hält erneut abrupt an, doch dieses Mal haben sie die Septe erreicht, wenngleich noch eine große Gruppe von hunderten mürrischen Spatzen den Weg zum Eingang der Septe versperren. Ser Osmund und Ser Osfryd Schwarzkessel kommen zu ihr geritten. Der mittlere der Schwarzkessel-Brüder ist der finsterste der drei, und der Kleine Rat hätte lieber jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung zum Hauptmann der Goldröcke gemacht, allen voran Pycelle. Cerseis Geduld mit dem alten Großmaester geht ohnehin bald zu Ende, denn er hatte sich auch widersetzt, einen Waffenmeister aus Dorne zu besorgen, da er fürchtete, die Tyrells damit zu verärgern. Ser Osmund erklärt, dass sein Bruder mehr Goldröcke besorgen werde, um einen Weg durch die Spatzen zu bahnen, aber Cersei will keine Zeit verlieren und setzt den Weg zu Fuß fort. Ser Osmund und Ser Meryn begleiten sie durch die Menge, und einen Augenblick lang muss sie an den Moment denken, als sie mit Robert an ihrem Hochzeitstag aus der Septe hinausgetreten waren und ihnen eine riesige Menschenmenge zugejubelt hatte. Heute allerdings jubelt niemand. Die Spatzen machen ihr nur widerwillig Platz. Die Spatzen haben die große Marmorsäule König Baelors, die vor der Septe steht, bis zur Hälfte mit Knochen und Schädeln angehäuft, an denen teilweise noch Fleisch hängt. Fliegen und Krähen umgeben den Berg. Ein Einbeiniger erklärt ihr, dass das die Gebeine derjeniger sind, die für den Glauben im Krieg gestorben sind: Braune Brüder, Septone, Septas, Schweigende Schwestern. Septen seien geschändet worden, Jungfrauen und Mütter geschändet und so haben die Spatzen die Knochen und Gebeine aus dem ganzen Reich zusammengetragen, damit sie Kunde tun von der Pein der Glaubensanhänger. Cersei verspricht, dass sie alle gerächt werden sollen, und sie versucht, die Schuld auf Stannis Baratheon und seinen falschen Gott R'hllor sowie auf die Nordmänner und die Alten Götter zu schieben. Feierlich verkündet sie, dass es Rache geben werde, doch kaum jemand jubelt. Der Einbeinige erklärt, dass sie keine Rache wollen, sondern nur Schutz für die Lebenden, die Septen und die heiligen Stätten. Weitere Männer fordern, dass König Tommen und der Eiserne Thron den Glauben verteidigen soll, und dass alle wahren Ritter ihren weltlichen Herren abschwören und sich ihnen anschließen sollen. Als einer der Spatzen Tommen als "fetten Kindkönig" bezeichnet, will Ser Meryn sein Schwert ziehen, aber Cersei hält ihn zurück, weil sie erkennt, dass das ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Sie drängt darauf, weiterzugehen. An den Stufen der Septe tritt ihnen dann allerdings eine Schar Bewaffneter entgegen. Cersei wird wütend und fragt nach Torbert und Raynard, aber einer der Bewaffneten erklärt ihr, dass er diese Namen nicht kenne. Dann tritt eine Art Anführer hinzu und erklärt, dass Ser Osmund und Ser Meryn ihre Waffen abgeben müssen, wenn sie die Septe betreten wollen, und da sich die beiden Ritter weigern, entschärft Cersei die Situation, indem sie erklärt, dass sie den Hohen Septon allein treffen werde. Cersei trifft den Hohen Spatz Gleich in der Halle der Lampen trifft Cersei auf zwei Dutzend Septone, die sie wegen ihrer einfachen Roben zunächst für Spatzen gehalten hat. Die Septone knien auf dem Boden und schrubben, manche haben sogar blutige Hände. Cersei ist schockiert, als sie plötzlich Septon Ranyard unter den Männern erkennt, aber sogleich erhebt sich einer der Männer und begrüßt die Königin, indem er ihr erklärt, dass es dem Schmied (Glaube an die Sieben) gefalle, wenn die Gläubigen arbeiten, da es eine Form des Betens sei. Es ist der Hohe Spatz, der ein Stück kleiner ist als Cersei, dazu spindeldürr und mit blanken Füßen, die hart und hornig sind und voller Schwielen. Er trägt eine saubere, aber zerschlissene Robe, worüber Cersei entsetzt ist. Sie fragt nach Septon Torbert, und der Hohe Spatz erklärt, dass er bei Wasser und Brot in eine Büßerzelle gesperrt worden sei, da das halbe Reich zu verhungern drohe, er aber fett sei. Cersei weiß, dass sie sich eigentlich hinknien müsste, aber der Boden ist nass und dreckig, also wird Cersei zornig und fragt den Hohen Spatz, ob er überhaupt wisse, wen er da vor sich hat. Der Hohe Spatz antwortet, dass der König und die Königinnen sich vor den Sieben verneigen müssten wie die gewöhnlichen Menschen vor den Königen. Cersei erinnert ihn daran, dass er sie eigentlich mit der Kristallkrone auf dem Kopf vor der Septe hätte empfangen sollen, der Hohe Spatz aber antwortet, dass sie die Krone und alle Schmuckgegenstände aus der Septe verkauft hätten, um den Armen Essen zu kaufen. Cersei denkt, dass dieser Hohe Septon völlig irre ist, und sie erinnert sich daran, dass Qyburn ihr berichtet hatte, dass Septon Luceon nur neun Stimmen von der Erhebung entfernt gewesen sei, als die Türen der Großen Septe aufgeworfen worden seien und die Spatzen mit Äxten und ihrem Anführer auf den Schultern hereingeströmt seien. Sie bittet den Hohen Spatz, ungestört mit ihm reden zu können, und so führt er sie durch die Septe, wo sich weitere Spatzen breitgemacht haben. Heckenritter beten vor dem Krieger, und bei der Mutter beten einhundert Spatzen mit einem Septon. Der Hohe Spatz führt Cersei vor die Statue des Alten Weibs. Er kniet sich hin, sodass auch Cersei seinem Beispiel folgen muss, dann betet er ein kurzes Gebet. Da der Hohe Spatz anschließend keine Anstalten macht, sich zu erheben, unterhalten sie sich auf Knien. Cersei fordert, dass die Spatzen aus der Stadt verschwinden sollen, da sie den Bewohnern Angst machen würden. Als Cersei erklärt, dass die Spatzen die Statue vor der Großen Septe besudelt haben, erinnert er sie an die Hinrichtung Eddard Starks, die viel schändlicher gewesen sei. Cersei beißt sich auf die Zunge und entschuldigt das Verhalten Joffreys mit dessen Jugend, aber der Hohe Spatz erwidert, dass dem reuigen Sünder vergeben werden müsse, so habe es schon König Baelor getan. Cersei stellt in Aussicht, dass Tommen den Spatzen auch vergeben würde, wenn sie in ihre Dörfer zurückkehren würden, aber der Hohe Spatz erklärt ihr, dass die meisten von ihnen ihre Häuser verloren haben. Er sei früher für über 50 Dörfer zuständig gewesen, die sich keinen eigenen Septon leisten konnten, aber all diese Dörfer seien vernichtet worden im Krieg. Als Cersei die Schuld auf die Nordmänner und Stannis abwälzen will, berichtet der Hohe Spatz, dass auch Lennister-Soldaten geplündert haben oder Sandor Clegane, der in Salzpfann eine Zwölfjährige geschändet haben soll, die dem Glauben versprochen warDas war Rorge mit Sandors Helm. Cersei rechtfertigt sich, dass sie nicht für jeden Ritter, der einmal im Dienst der Krone stand, verantwortlich gemacht werden könne, aber der Hohe Spatz fragt, wo denn die Ritter des Königs waren, als diese Dinge geschahen. Jaehaerys I. Targaryen der Schlichter habe einst beim Eisernen Thron selbst geschworen, dass die Krone den Glauben stets schützen und verteidigen würde. Darauf erwidert Cersei vorwurfsvoll, dass der Hohe Spatz sich geweigert habe, Tommen zu salben, doch der Hohe Spatz betont, dass er sich nicht geweigert habe, dass die Zeit aber noch nicht reif sei, da das Reich vor Königen wimmele und der Glaube sicher sein müsse, dass Tommen der richtige König ist. Als Aegon I. Targaryen einst in Westeros ankam, schloss sich der damalige Hohe Septon in der Sternensepte in Altsass ein und betete sieben Tage und Nächte, bevor er verkündete, das Alte Weib habe ihm gezeigt, was passiere, wenn sie sich gegen Aegon stellten, dass nämlich Altsass, der Hohenturm, die Citadel und die Sternensepte brennen werde. Daraufhin behielt der damalige Lord aus dem Haus Hohenturm seine Streitkräfte daheim, als sein Lehnsherr zu den Fahnen rief und öffnete Aegon die Tore, als dieser kam. Der damalige Hohe Septon segnete Aegon mit den Sieben Ölen. Der Hohe Spatz erklärt, dass er dasselbe tun müsse, um herauszufinden, wer der wahre König ist. Als Cersei ihn daran erinnert, dass all die anderen Könige falsche Götter anbeten würden und nur Tommen den Glauben an die Sieben verteidige, entgegnet der Hohe Septon, dass trotzdem überall im Reich Septen brennen würden. Er fragt, wie Tommen es anstellen wolle, den Glauben zukünftig zu beschützen, und Cersei entgegnet, dass sich die Spatzen selbst verteidigen sollen, sie trügen schließlich bereits Keulen und Äxte. Der Hohe Septon erinnert Cersei daran, dass Maegor I. Targaryen dem Glauben einst per Gesetz verboten hat, Waffen zu tragen, aber Cersei deutet zum Krieger hinüber und sagt, Gesetze könne man aufheben. Der Hohe Septon gibt zu, dass eine Wiedergeburt der militärischen Orden des Glaubens das Reich von dem Bösen reinigen könnte. Die Schwerter und Sterne würden dafür sorgen, dass jeder gottesfürchtige Mann in Tommen den wahren König sehen würde. Cersei gibt sich Mühe, sich ihre Zufriedenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, und sie erinnert den Hohen Spatz an die Schulden der Krone beim Glauben, die sich auf 900674 Golddrachen belaufen. Der Hohe Spatz denkt einen Augenblick lang nach und erklärt dann, dass die Schulden erlassen werden sollen und dass Tommen gesalbt werden wird. Er werde die Söhne des Kriegers wieder auferstehen lassen und die Spatzen zu Armen Gefährten machen, die ab nun die Armen und Bedürftigen im Reich beschützen sollen. Zufrieden verabschiedet sich Cersei vom Hohen Spatz, der sie zurück in die Halle der Lampen begleitet. Cersei trifft Margaery in der Stadt Zurück in ihrer Sänfte erzählt Cersei Taena von ihrem Erfolg und erklärt ihr, das sie Söhne des Kriegers und die Armen Gefährten sind, und Taena versteht sofort, dass Cersei sie vor allem gegen Stannis und die Rote Priesterin Melisandre einsetzen will. Auf dem Heimweg trinken sie zur Feier eine Flasche Hippokras und sind bester Laune. Am Fuß von Aegons Hohem Hügel begegnen sie allerdings Margaery und ihren Basen sowie einer großen Gruppe von Höflingen, die von einem Ausritt heimkehren. Elinor Tyrell wird begleitet von ihrem Verlobten Alyn Ambros, die schüchterne Alla Tyrell von Ser Tallad und Megga Tyrell von Mark Mullendor. Die beiden Rothweyn-Zwillinge reiten neben Sonnhild Kranich und Janna Tyrell. Die Mädchen tragen allesamt Blumen im Haar, und auch Jalabhar Xho, Lambert Drehbeer und der Blaue Barde reiten mit ihnen, und beschützt werden sie von Ser Loras. Margaery lenkt ihr Pferd neben die Sänfte und erzählt Cersei, dass sie im Königswald Blumen gepflückt hätten. Cersei weiß durch ihre Spione über alle Ausritte der Königin Bescheid, die annähernd jeden dritten Tag stattfinden. Mal geht es Richtung Rosby auf Muschelsuche, dann geht es nach Süden über den Schwarzwasser zur Beizjagd. Manchmal fährt sie mit dem Boot ohne Ziel auf dem Schwarzwasser umher oder geht zum Beten in die Große Septe. Auch in der Stadt ist sie schon bekannt, denn sie sucht regelmäßig Händler und Märkte auf, bsp. den Fischmarkt am Schlammtor. Margaery gibt sich große Mühe, beliebt zu sein beim Volk, sie verteilt Almosen an die Bettler und unterhält sich mit dem Gemeinen Volk. Tommen würde gern jedesmal mitgehen, aber Cersei hat er nur einige wenige Male erlaubt, um Ser Osney Schwarzkessel in die Nähe der Königin zu bringen, aber bislang erfolglos. Dann hatte sie Tommen an den Aufstand von Königsmund erinnert, als der Pöbel sie beinahe umgebracht hätte und den fetten Hohen Septon in Stücke gerissen hat. Cersei erkennt, dass Tommen zu leichtgläubig ist, und sie vermutet, dass die Tyrells hinter Joffreys Mord stecken, weil Margaery mit ihm nicht so ein leichtes Spiel gehabt hätte. Dazu passt, dass Qyburn die Goldmünze aus der Weite in der Wärterzelle gefunden hat und dass die Tyrells einst Sansa Stark mit Willas Tyrell vermählen wollten. Cersei vermutet, dass Tyrion und Sansa in der Zwischenzeit in Rosengarten untergetaucht sind. Margaery säuselt, dass Cersei hätte mitkommen sollen, und als Cersei erwidert, dass sie ein Königreich zu regieren habe, neckt Margaery sie, indem sie fragt, wer sich denn dann um die anderen sechs kümmere. Dann bietet sie ihre Hilfe an und lässt sich von Cersei bestätigen, dass an dem Gerücht, sie seien Rivalinnen, nichts dran sei. Dann schwärmt sie wieder von der Schönheit des Herbstwaldes, was Cersei daran erinnert, dass sie Roberts Wunsch, sie bei der Jagd zu begleiten, stets ausgeschlagen hatte, um Zeit für Jaime zu haben. Margaery erklärt Cersei, dass ihr Bruder gut auf sie aufpasse, und genau das hatte Cersei stets zu Robert gesagt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Cersei Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Großen Septe von Baelor spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 06